Problem: $ -\dfrac{4}{5} \times \left(-\dfrac{7}{6}\right) $
Explanation: $= \dfrac{-4 \times (-7)}{5 \times 6}$ $= \dfrac{28}{30}$ $= \dfrac{14}{15}$